darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Schooling Mouse
Back to 2011 Logs Mouse Murusa -BARK BARK- Mouse is walking -being dragged by is more like it- his energetic bumble puppy. The spotted animal wagging its tail as it plows through a nearby park. Mouse doesn't seem to mind, as he's laughing and enjoying himself almost as much as the bumble puppy. The scene is sure a sight to see, and Mouse himself thinks it'd be even funner to ride him. Murusa is walking around the park, observing the couples and sparklings within it enjoying a perfectly nice cycle. The barking of a bumble puppy catches her attention and she looks over to see Mouse being tugged along. She smiles and moves to approach him, "Mouse!" she calls out. Mouse beams over to Murusa, "Hi Murusa!" Mouse waves, taking the wrong hand off the leash. *tumble, tumble, CRASH!* Mouse comes to an abrupt stop, while the bumble puppy runs along. Woofles comes back though, worried about Mouse. He sits next to Mouse, barking away to alert that Mouse might be hurt. Murusa hurries over to help Mouse up and check on him. "Sit." she commands the bumble puppy in that authoritative tone that says you do exactly as she says. "Mouse dear are you all right?" Mouse gets lifted off the ground and rubs his head. "Uh-huh. Woofles here was a handful for Shard too." Mouse explains, telling Murusa that the energetic bumble puppy was a handful for even a regular sized Mech. "Woofles, be a good boy and say hi to Murusa!" Mouse smiles, looking over at him. *BARK BARK* The bumble puppy wags its tail, happily complying. Murusa puts her hand down for the pup to sniff at it, she nods to Mouse. "I understand you got this from Protofire." she intones softly to him with a smile, "Did he tell you where you may be living with him?" Mouse nods his head, "Uh-huh. Protofire said he'd help find arrangements for me and Woofles to live somewhere other then the guardian bay. I can't keep him there, I don't have the room." Mouse frowns as Woofles licks a metal tongue against Murusa's hand. Murusa nods her head to him as she pets the puppy and looks to Mouse, "I have something very important to ask you Mouse and I want you to think about it carefully before you answer okay?" she states. Moonbeam appears from Customs and Security. Mouse nods, "Okay, I'll try." Mouse says with youthful ignorance, unsure of what he can answer for the seasoned guardian of Crystal city. Murusa also knows more about building then he does, so he won't be any help there either. Murusa smiles sweetly to the youngling. "I would like to adopt you Mouse. Make you my son. But you have to be okay with it before I can turn in the paperwork. So question for you my dear is would you like me to be your guardian and to live with me?" Mouse uhms, "I thought you had one?" tilting his head to the side. He's kind of unsure about being adopted by Murusa.. she's his hero and a friend. Adding a parental role to the mix might distance the pair... "But Woofles here does need a place to stay." Mouse frowns, thinking about his poor bumble puppy who can't frolic or play as both like. Murusa shakes her head to the question, "No dear I have no children, though I have built my fair share of sparkling bodies in my youth." she notes, "I would understand if you wish things to remain as they are now. But would be happy if you accepted what I am offering. A place for you to call home other than the guardian tower. Someone to love you and keep you safe until you are ready to strike out on your own as a grown mech. Woofles of course would have a fenced yard to run and play in." Mouse looks up at Murusa and takes her hand. "Murusa, your my friend.. and I don't know what to do. And I'm scared." Mouse sneaks closer to Murusa and clings onto her arm. Mouse falls silent, as if waiting for some advice or comfort. Murusa understands that sort of trepidation all too well herself. "That's up to you dear. You are old enough to make big mech decisions for yourself. It’s part of growing into a full grown mech you know, learning to take on responsibility for yourself. Just think about it. You don't have to give an answer now." she puts a hand on top of his, "In the meantime, you are welcome to visit me anytime I'm not on duty and you can bring Woofles with you so he can run and play with you." Learning to take responsibility... That's probably the reason Protofire gave Mouse the bumble puppy in the first place. Mouse looks up to Murusa and smiles. "Okay. I like that. But when I visit I want you to act like you would if I say yes." Mouse explains, wanting to know what he's getting into before he gets into it. Murusa smiles and nods, "You have my word on that Mouse." she assures the youth, squeezing his hand lightly with her own. "Now then, how about I help you train this bumble puppy of yours to mind your commands?" Mouse squeezes Murusa's hand in return. "Okay! But I wanna know if I can ride him first!" Mouse grins, asking this to Murusa as he didn't ask it to Protofire as he was way too excited to ask any sort of silly question like this. Murusa cocks her head to that question and shakes her head, "He's too young and too small for that dear. If you wanted a riding type of pet, you could look into a cyber steed when you are older." Mouse ooooooohs. "But he looked so fun running around like that. I thought I might be small enough for him. But that's okay, he's fun anyway, I like playing chase." As soon as Mouse says 'chase', the bumble puppy immediately perks up, stands on all fours, and barks to indicate he's ready. Murusa smiles and chuckles at the puppy as he perks up and looks ready to run off any moment. "Better safe than sorry Mouse." she cautions and slowly stands up. "Now then how about a lesson in teaching your puppy to heel?" Mouse nods, "Yeah, I wouldn't want Woofles to get hurt." Mouse pets Woofles on the head and gives him a happy snug. Woofles wags his tail happily, enjoying every bit of Mouse's attention. Awww, another seriously cute scene! Murusa nods to that, "Well then take hold of your leash, coil it once around your hand. Look to your puppy, look him in the optics, then say to his name and say firmly 'Stay', making a gesture with your hand like so." she demonstrates. "Then back slowly away to see if he remains in place." Mouse stands and takes the end of the leash and coils it around like Murusa says. "Like this?" Mouse shows his leash-wrapped hand to her for approval. "Okay. Woofles! Stay." Mouse says, backing away from the bumble puppy, who slowly pads after him. Murusa nods to the leash but sees the puppy does not stay. "Say his name again, stay, with the hand gesture and back away slowly. Keep repeating until he understands he is to remain where he is. If he does so, then tell him he is a good boy and pet him." Mouse shakes his head, "No Woofles! Stay." Mouse holds out his hand, palm facing his bumble puppy. Still, Woofles pads along as if wanting to stay close to Mouse. Again, Mouse stops. "Woofles. Stay." Mouse repeats, still trying to get the puppy to stay still - to no avail. Murusa smiles and watches on, "Mouse, try a different tone of voice. You must be commanding, authoratative, do you understand?" Mouse looks up at Murusa and shakes his head. "Uh-uh." Mouse's lack of attention allows Woofles to nudge against Mouse's legs affectionately. He sure does like Mouse. "Tell me how, Murusa." Murusa gives him exactly. "Woofles." she intones firmly. Murusa continues after a beat, "Stay Woofles." her palm toward the dog. "Now back away from him Mouse." Mouse looks up and watches Murusa and how she speaks. As Murusa tells Woofles to stay, Mouse backs up on her direction. The bumble puppy sits still this time, allowing Mouse to reach the end of the leash. Mouse looks up to you and exclaims, "Wow!" Murusa nods and says, "You practice your tone of voice Mouse. I need to be going dear, my shift is due to be up very soon and I need to get my guard uniform on." Mouse says excitedly, "Okay! I will!" Mouse waves to Murusa, "Bye Murusa! See you later!" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Murusa's LogsCategory:Mouse's Logs